A Reaper's Admiration
by LittleReaperVrell
Summary: Undertaker X Valentine (Vrell) and Sebastian X Grell: This is the story of a young reaper named Valentine Sutcliff, he is the younger brother of Grell Sutcliff. He goes by the nickname Vrell that his older brother gave them due to their simular outward apperances, this story will make you laugh and cry. Valentine belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1: Awaking Memories

"Prefection, I do not seek such a thing like most. Affection, admiration that is what I seek I have been for longer than I can remember. Endlessly I have tried to catch this person in my grasp and hold them close, him close. It my be funny to know who I am after is considerably older than myself, yet who can label love. However a few small problems have arised, one is he is after my brother and two is he was also my baby sitter in my brother absence. The person I speak so highly of is the legendary reaper known as Undertaker, creepy you say I see no such thing but my brother always did say I was an odd child."

-Vrell (Valentine) Sutcliff

Bright morning sun shine filled the dark room illuminating a red headed male that looked of age 17, his hair cascaded down the bed and off the sides like red water falls shimmering in the light like rubies. Sitting up he streached looking around it was a Saturday and there was no work to be done his brother had already awoken by this time, his open curtins confirmed this. Shifting his weight he placed his feet on the floor making his way to the closet it was a mild fall day and halloween was nearing quickly, sifting through all the clothing in the closet he decided on a black sweater that fit his body showing off the natural curves of his body. This agrivated him to the extreame his body and voice convayed women like qualities, yet he was greatful because for the most part he wished he was a woman even if he would never admit such a thing. Finally pulling on some skin tight jeans and high heel knee high boots he wondered toward the vanity, sitting to look at himself he quickly pinned back his hair deciding to do his makeup for once. Applying the base was quick and easy his hands moved about his face almost like an artist as he lined and highlighted the eyes then finished off with blood red lip stick. Once finished with this task he ran his fingers through the long beautiful bright red hair, like silk it slipped through his fingers then he took on the task of brushing it. He had always enjoyed his hair being brushed it comforted him reminding him of when he was small when him and his brother would sit on the bed and take turns brushing eachothers hair.

Standing he left the room and headed down the staris for the kitchen, as he walked down the stairs he could smell eggs and fresh muffins in the air. Brother had been really trying at cooking here lately as always he was doing this for his sebas-chan, yet what did it matter he was a demon which did not need food to consume as a human did.

"Brother, I am awake!~" the light voice rangout searching for his brothers answer only to get silence, upset by the cold silence as an answer sighing he slipped into the kitchen. There before him was the beautiful red headed brother he so adored, like a beautiful tropical storm whirling around the kitchen giggling on the phone in a flirticous high pitched voice. He knew without even hearing the other person on the phone it was no doubt Sebastian, the heart shapped pancakes and bright red strawberrys to top them proved this. Placing a hand on his arm gently Vrell leaned in to kiss his brothers cheek only to be shooed away with a sigh.

"Brother, I am going to see the Undertaker" he whispered lowly to him, Grell offered a little wave as he slipped out the door and went through the back woods to town. Knocking on the door he slipped into the funeral parlor, he looked around with knowing eyes he had spent many hours here as a child playing in the caskets with his childhood friend, the undertakers little brother, Argenic. Nimbly he walked of to the coffins admiring them then he stopped at one he knew belonged to someone he cared so very much for. Brushing his fingers over the sides he pulled the top off, looking around he made sure no one was around before slipping inside stroking the soft inside of the coffin. He could clearly remember the cold nights when his brother would leave him here, he would cry silently to himself shaking and Undertaker would pick him up hugging him ever so gently. The reapers presence had always made him feel calm and he would snuggled close, Undertaker would then slip into his coffin laying the two of them, Argenic and himself, on his chest and within minutes they were out.

This memory left Vrell feeling sick, cold and empty. How could he feel this way about these things after all Undertaker was always there for him but only as a concerned friend of his older brother. A hand gently touched his shoulder making him nearly jump out of his skin, a small chuckle come from the man behind him.

"May I fit you for a coffin?" the Undertaker questioned turning quickly he slipped under his arms his whole face a light pink color knowing he'd been caught. Nervously he messed with the sleeves biting his lower lip.

"No, no I am fine thank you for the offer" Vrell whispered with a nervous laugh to fit his shaking form, not that he was particularly afraid of the reaper just the fact he may do something even idiotic than he already had. Moving over to a coffin he sat down looking at the detailed work and smiled lightly, he could just see his brothers bright red face if he had come home with a coffin. He turned toward the elder reaper with a small sharp toothed smile, "I have changed my mind perhaps I will take you up on the offer you have proposed" he said ever so lightly.


	2. Chapter 2: Brother's Of Truth

It was midafternoon when the little red head stepped through the door "Brother?", he called out his gentle voice bouncing off the walls he slowly pulled in a coffin behind him tucking the door shut behind him. Grell was going to kill when he saw this, yet vrell had no regrets the Undertaker had asked everyone if they wanted to be fitted for a coffin and his guess was no one had been morbid enough to oblige yet, so with his natural nature and weakness for the older reaper he had ended up with a coffin of his own. Carefully he pulled the coffin into his libaray makeing sure not to but the slightes mark on the beautiful work of art the Undertaker had produced, after fixing it nicely next to his desk he reached under his desk and removed a floor board. Slipping his hand in he pulled out a box filled to the brim with contents, repeating this several times he ended up with four duplicates of the first box. Glancing around nervously he pulled open the box, reaching in he pulled out a small book with a little messy signature that read 'Valentine Sutcliff'. His heart ached at the sight when he saw these things he realized how much he really missed his brothers presence, the book was a small collection of poems he had written as a child to his beloved big brother. The first one always made Grell happily smile this made him in return happy, he would run around repeating in a sweet sing song voice "Roses are red, Passion is to, But neither of them are reder than you". It was then he heard the front door click shut, rushing he returned to contents to its place in the floor and sat on top of the coffin.

"Valentine!~" grell called as he came closer to the libaray, vrell's jaw clinched at this he had hated his name it was something that always sounded so unusual to him. Sitting there he pondered this knowing he had no use to reply his brother obviously knew he was there and where he was it was not very hard to find vrell, he had never particularly liked people so he was normally isolated somewhere in his own world. Just as these thoughts passed his brother brusts through the door dramatically, crossing the room he seemed to float as he grabbed vrell tightly as if attepting to squeeze him to death.

"Brother," he cried dramatically squeezing harder causeing vrell to feel his ribs may break "Whats wrong you don't love your big brother anymore" he finished with a whinny sigh. Wiggling vrell finally managed to get free of the death grip and frowned ever so lightly toward his brother, Grell had always known how he worked after all he was his big brother but he never failed to tug on his heart strings when he wanted attention from his little brother.

"No brother, it is not that I care very much for you" he started with wide sparkling green double irised eyes so bright they could be seen in the dark. His tounge seemed to be knotted and his silent plea's seemed to deny them any kind of prevailance instead he continued on with his previous aknowledments "Yes brother I still love you, I simply knew that only by previous years of knowledge you would have anticipated that I would have been in the libaray" he finished, the words came out smooth and he flinched at how sarcastic they sounded.

"Well then" his brother replied promptly seeming to glance around the room and when they rested back on him they seemed to reveal a slight hint of shock. "What is that?" he questioned lightly guesturing to what his younger brother was preched upon.

"As you can obviously see on you own it is a coffin, so I may only assume what purpose it has and from where I have aquired it? To answer both adressed questions I must say that it holds the purpose of being slept in on occasion, as for how I have come to aquire it I would say that it came from Undertaker when I in all seriousness accepted his kind offer of being fitted for a coffin" he finished this explantion easily knowing it was only to distract his brother for a few brief moments. His brother drew in a sharp breath at the smart remark his face turned a brilliant cherry red, then out of anger he flung himself forward hurling vrell backwards onto the coffin. Vrell hit his head hard with a loud thunk on the coffin lid causing his glasses to fall off his face onto the floor and skid a few inches. Moving he quickly slipped beneath his brother and his hands made a grab for him, then with a quick movement he slipped between his legs and rushed to search for his glasses.

"Valentine Sutcliff, don' t you ever try to make a fool out of me, after all atleast I hear and understand the words of passion red as blood. While you sit here in this cold libaray and hug on books that can't even return affection, as you sit here and dream about your fantisy with Undertaker. He hardly even knows you exist on this earth so give it up he likes me, so I have both him and Sebby" the venomous words peirced vrell, non of the less his brother put his ands on his hips an angry pout on his face. The truth of it all made Vrell want to curl up, yet his face convays no emotion as he turned retreating from his cold place of peace into the depths of his room.


	3. Chapter 3: Morbid Dreams

Vrell hid under the covers in his room closing his eyes as he absent mindedly picked at his nails causing a small bit of black nail polish to flake off, squeezing his eyes shut tightly he bit his lower lip letting tears fall down his face. The door creaked lowly and two cats wondered in the bigger one carrying the littler one by the scruff, gently the cat lept up onto the bed and nuzzled his way under the blankets. Peering at them he tried to stiffle the sobs and hold back the tears, aboslutly hating to show weakness infront of others by crying. The little kitten meowed softly searching for the familier soft cold skin that so affectionly had taken care of him, suddenly the bigger cat changed forms to a 8ft 5 in tall man with slightly messy black hair, ears, tail and cherry red eyes. Reaching he pulled vrell to him rocking him.

"Vic I am fine" he whispered lowly, yet he still rocked him despite the fact he was a demon he had been almost like Vrell's brother. The tears kept flowing making vrell feel tired and sick to his stomach, closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

The sun was shinning brightly in an emerald green meadow, a small stream trickled through the middle of the meadow. The sound the stream made was calming and the water it's self was the clearest and brightest baby blue. A soft breeze blew the beautiful bright red popies back and fourth, in the middle of the meadow a bright red headed boy layed by the stream playing with the water. A tall black clad man with long silver hair walked up and sat beside him, he pulled him close causing the red head to smile. The silver headed man leaned down kissing him sweetly, then when he pulled the way the meadow darkened the streaming turning a murky brown. The sound of roaring filled the meadow and the red head looked over to see a rageing fire spreading and comming toward them he looked up at the silver haired man who laughed uncontrollably disappearing. The fire soon reached him racing up his legs and burning his flesh causing him to scream out in pain, the fire burned intense upon his body turning his body from flesh and blood to smoke and ash.

Vrell jolted waking from his sleep he looked around him, his body was cold and his cheeks burned as hot tears ran down them. Lifting his hands to hide his face he sobbed unable to get a grip on himself, reaching he got up on shaking legs making way to the bathroom. Gripping the counter as the world kept spinning, he could feel his temperature rising quickly. Losing grip he fell backwards hitting his head on the floor as the whole world turned black.

The sky was blie and beautiful a small red headed boy ran around the gardens from a silver haired boy that looked a few years older, both giggling along the way. The second little boy caught the red head knocking him to the ground "I got you vrell now your it!" he chirped happily. Vrell giggled sitting up "You did Argenic, go hide, go hide!" he urged happily, it was then someone came walking toward him. It was a reaper that everyone knew as William T. Spears, vrell stood looking at Argenic worriedly. "Valentine Sutcliff, you are to come with me" he said in his always even tone, fixing his glasses as always. This shocked the boy and he back away immediately looking for his big brother to no avail. "No!" he cried looking every which way "Big brother! Big brother" he begged for his brothers return tears flowing down his face. "Your brother is no where to be found young reaper, he has been gone for weeks now." William said without a hint of regret. "No, no he would never leave me. You are lieing he would never leave me. He loves me, he promised he would take care of me! Big brother!" the small child tried once more, only to have his heart and spirit broken.

A month passed, then two. Not one person had seen nor heard of Grell and not one person visited the small boy, until one day the silver headed child walked through the door. He grabbed his friend and hugged him tight refusing to let go "Oni and I are going to bring you home Vrell, you're gonna stay with us and I promise we wont leave you." He nodded laying in his friends arms, yet a week passed he refused to speak or eat and he got progressively ill. Every night he would wake up in nightmares screaming and crying, he had almost constant fever. The tall shiningami stood over the child and took care of him, he slowly came to trust him and once more he began to eat and eventually speak. Unfortunately the child was never to be the same again, he was afraid so very afraid of being left alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Grell POV

The deadly passionate ginger sat up in bed rubbing his eyes ridding them of sleep, a loud fumbling sound had awoken him from his beauty sleep. Not that he needed much of it considering the fact he was fairly attractive according to many, pulling on a red silk robe adorned with fuzzy sleeves and neck line he suffled out of the room. Knocking at the door of his youngest brother he sighed, he was in no mood for the behavior his little brother was giving off after their little spat earlier. When he didn't recieve an answer he pushed the door open.

"Valentine?!" He called out in a half annoyed tone, pulling back the bleak sheets he always had found the room rather dull. Upon pulling the back he found no one there to his surprise, turning he round the small red head strewn upon the floor his red hair sprawling out like a fan of fire. He nuddged him lightly with a hand when he heard soft slow breathing his breath caught in his throat, he had once again over did it and hadn't revealed in the slightest that illness had befallen him. He pulled him from the floor and placed him upon the bed and stripped him down dressing him in the appropriate night clothing, these being a lovely pink color it suit him well. Grell sighed and rubbed his temples with a hand, his little brother had always looked up to him and thought him beautiful when in truth. Grell himself found the little reaper beautiful, he had light mocha caramel colored skin and the brightest double irised green eyes he had ever seen with cherry red hair that would even make snow white's lips pale in comparison.

Shaking his head he stroked his cheek lightly "It's all my fault" he admitted to himself, he had left when the little brother he loved so was but a child of in human years about 5 and didn't return until he was maybe 15. This had hit the child hard considering the fact he had been abandoned, their oldest brother Felix had left when Valentine was but a baby leaving Grell with the child. He had no doubt loved the child but he was a teen and didnt want to deal with a baby all the time, so he often took up visiting the Undertaker and coaxing him into watching him so his little brother Argenic would have a playmate. Upon Felix's disappearence he hadn't been seen or heard of and he hadn't shown up still to this day. Grell made his way to the bathroom and pulled a towel, running cool water over it he rung it out well and placed it on the red heads burning head. He knew that he would be okay with some rest and when he awoke a bit of medication and food to hold him over would do him well. He pulled the thin sheet over the smaller sleeping male and made his way back down the hall, desending the stairs he got a glass of water and downed it with migrane medication in a few quick drinks. Morning sun would peak through the curtians soon and he decided it best to return to his room, upon doing so he pulled off the robe made a note to call sebby upon waking and returned to his peaceful slumber.


	5. Chapter 5: Pills and People

Vrell awoke to a pounding head ache this wasn't the first nor his last time to go unconcious and hit his head on the floor, it surely didn't hurt as bad as when he had gone unconsious at the top of the stair case and went tumbleing down. Looking down he noticed the pink clothing and smiled slightly to himself, he knew his brother loved him no matter what he said and how he hurt him the little things he did always proved the love he felt. Vrell could never push Grell away despite what his older brother may think he still depended on him and the affection he recived from him no doubt the little amout it may be. Standing he made his way to the bath and started the water, stripping down he examined his body in the mirror a frown framed his pretty face.

"No matter what you look like you will not capture the attention of the one you covet so" he whispered to himself, he touched to water gently testing it and with a small whimper he sank into the water closing wide double irised lime eyes. His hair filled the water and fanned out like smoldering flames yet they were still so alive and seemed to bud out like new poppie's in the spring. He worked the shampoo and conditioner into his hair making sure he dare not miss a single silky strand, this was no doubt time consuming but it was all worth it in the young reapers mind. After he washed it out the shampoo and conditioner mixture from his long ruby colored hair he washed his caramel colored skin, pulling a towel from the tub side he dry himself. Pulling his hair up with a small pink ribbon, he tugged on a pink turtle-neck, white skirt, and white pink stripped stockings. It was rare he wear a skirt but today just felt like a day when a skirt may be required, making his way out the room he gripped the banister tightly at the top of the stair case. Hushed voices were drifting up the stair case and he peeked over the edge, he frowned unable to see the people and still to asleep to regester the voices. He decided against it and made his way down the stairs and turned into the kitchen to recognize Grell, his raven haired demon lover sebastian, his best friend Argenic, and the one that made that made Vrell's heart skip a beat in his chest the Undertaker.

"Good Morning" Argnic said softly with a kind smile his sun kissed skin making his being seem to glow, he was always Vrell's best friend no one understood him like he did. After all they had grown up together and at one point the two had been lovers, it had lasted through the harder times of the two's life still he wasn't the best for his friend and the two broke it off after a whole year. Now Argenic was dearly loved and coveted by the demon cat Vic or Victor who Vrell thought of as another brother, this made him happy to see the both of them so in love. Yet he felt he had been shut out from the world knowing not the love of another, and the feelings he harbored being unrequitted.

"Morning Argenic" He answered with a soft smile and friendly chime to follow, he made his way to the bar and caught a glimpse of black hair in the lap of Argenic. It made him smile he knew without getting another look that it was no doubt Vic laying his head in his lap getting his head pet, he always was affectionate toward his reaper partner hugging, kissing, and loving on him every chance he got. He also noticed that his brother was sitting in Sebastian's lap once he noticed all the love in the atmosphere he became tense. He chuckled lightly to make it soften the atmosphere and took the only open seat which so happened to be right next to undertaker. Vrell felt a swell of emotion in his chest like he may fall to a million piece's being so close to the man, he felt akward considering he had decided to wear something on the feminine side.

"Still haveing black outs?" Argenic pressed with concern upon his face, the tall black haired man moved in his lap peaking over the counter top at Vrell lazily. Vrell nodded in silence he knew he didn't have to because even though it seemed a question it was more insightful than many knew. Argenic sighed "I'll have to get you another perscription, you should be down to only a few" he said doing the mental math. Vrell grabbed the pills and dumped them on the table counting them out he took two of them with a glass of water.

"I have enough left for a week" he answered Argnic without the question being raised seeming to want to put the matter to rest. He had never really been a social butterfly and only really felt comfortable around a select few people, which caused his realationships to end soon with vrell being a abandoned. Still though all that abandonment he still feared being alone, he leaned to one side and slipped from the chair causing him to cling to undertaker's cloak.


	6. Chapter 6: Tiny

Undertaker looked at him and smiled a big smile, picking him up he placed him in his lap "Your still so small, you should be more careful Vrell" he said with a chuckle. Vrell's face was nearly as vividly pink as his shirt, his heart was beating so hard he feared that everyone could hear it. Yet no one seemed to pay attention to the thumping originating from the young reapers chest, he took a piece of hair in his hands to braid it nervously.

"He has always been so small" Grell said with a flick of his wrist and kissed sebastian's cheek lightly "Also all he does is cling to those books for false affection" he said with a dramatic sigh. Vrells whole face turned red with anger he bit his tounge and looked away from everyone.

"What is wrong with being small brother, is it so bad to be like I am" Vrell questioned a frown set on his face. His heart had all but stopped beating in his chest and the color in his cheeks faded, he just wanted to hide away from the world. Vrell held tight to undertakers cloak without thought, the undertaker held him tight knowing the red head was upset and that just one word could send him flying of the counter top. Despite this lingering fact Grell continued his raining of comments and taunts each of the overly dramatasized, he smiled in satifaction and clung to sebastian kissing the demon. Vrell with one quick action lept over the table and dragged Grell down to the floor by the hair, the little reaper easily manuvered atop him. He hit him in the chest he dare not touch his face out of respect for his elder brother, Grell gained enough recollection to place a quick punch to his stomach and flip onto on the young reaper. Grell's anger didn't hold back he hit him full force, the face several times over hitting him like unstoppable force. This angered the smaller red head and he slid out from under him grabbing him with his legs around the neck and slamming him to the ground, Undertaker chuckled grabbing vrell by the back of the shirt to calm him down.

"You have seemed to upset the younger one friend" the undertaker said with a small chuckle, "Are you alright Vrell?" he questioned inspecting the damage done to the little red head. Sebastian quickly moved to Grell and looked over the damage done, it was remarkable what a little force like vrell could cause.

"Not so little anymore Brother" Vrell commented with a smirk that caused everyone to giggle a little, expempting the obviously pissed Grell who clung to sebastian seeking attention over the damage he had aquired. Suddenly a knock came to the door Grell wasn't getting up to lost in the attention he recieved, vrell was held tight in undertaker's arms who was looking over the cuts and bruises on his face. Vic stood finally after the ruckus and went to the door Argenic tucked safely in his arms, where he went when the fighting first broke out.

Moving Vic opened the door "may I help you?" he asked shifting slightly allowing a space where he could be seen. Grell gasped at the sight before him and rushed to the door hugging the figure tight much to the dismay of the others.


	7. Chapter 7: Complicated Brothers

Felix held Grell for a moment before he caught sight of the little red head in the arms of his old friend Undertaker, pushing past grell he made his way to him and placed a hand over his face. "What happened?" he questioned in a protective manner, Vrell was confused so very much he had never seen this man in his life yet he knew him.

Closing the door Vic turned and answered quickly "The everyday occurance of Vrell being harassed that ends in fighting" he sighed and nuzzled his face in Argenic's orange hair. Argenic responded with a kiss on the young demon's cheek causing him to purr in satisfaction.

Felix flicked his gaze to Grell a frown set on his face "I see" he whispered almost venomously "I don't take lightly to the fact you have not properly taken care of our little brother why I was away." Vrell seemed confused and looked at the man in the face, this must be Felix he had left when he was just a child.

"Bother...?" he called peaking up at him with confused tear filled eyes, his brother was much taller than he and somewhat than Grell. His eyes were a sad contrasting bright and dark green eyes, and a handsome face to match the years he had to experiance. Felix watched his little brother as tears fell to the floor and splattered, pulling him into his arms he held the shaking red bundle trying to hush him. This little ball of fire was all but extinguished, his tears tugged at the strings of his older brothers heart he felt safe here.

"It seems you have returned old friend" the Undertaker chuckled his smile on his face very much fake, he was confused at his friends sudden turn up. He surely didn't like that he had taken the young reaper for him either after all he had been around to see the child grow. Reaching out he placed a hand on Vrell's head and run his fingers though the soft crimson colored hair, he could feel that he was shaking which only made him want to take him back even more. He was aware that the little reaper was fragile due to his past, he frowned at Felix but didn't pull Vrell from him. Vrell could feel the warm touch of Undertakers fingers through his hair he looked up at him from the safety of his big brothers arms. He wriggled in Felix's grasp and got free, sitting in Undertakers lap he studied his face wondering what had caused the random affection from the silver headed reaper. He reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck hiding his face in the black folds of fabric covering his chest, hesitating he leaned up and kissed his cheek before moving from his lap. The room went silent and Felix's eyes went wide, sudden relization hit vrell hard and he raced up the stairs into his room. Closing the door behind him he locked it and hid on his window seal bunched up in a black cover, how was he to explain this.


	8. Chapter 8: Back Off

Felix cast a glare at his old friend he was shocked and unhappy at what had been acceptable in his absence "You must cut off these feelings, my brother has for you at once" he hissed pacing back and fourth like a caged lion. He contemplated how this problem had escalated so much that now his little brother thought it right to openly display affection to the legendary reaper.

Undertaker looked right at his friend an errie smile on his face "No." he said simply with a dark chuckle.

His friend turned around quickly sending a deathly glare toward him he voice was cold like venom as he spoke "What did you say?"

Undertaker sent a deathly look back his smile had fallen from his face and all seriousness entered his voice "It is simple, I said no." He pointed up the staircase toward vrell's room " I refuse to stiffle the young reapers feelings, if he wishes to harbor such feelings then I won't deny him that." Felix turned on his heel and headed up the stairs he was determined to confront the problem at hand, undertaker right at his heels was not letting him go alone. Knocking at the door felix didn't hear a thing so he tried to handle to no avail. Undertaker pushed him out of the way "Valentine Dear!~" he unlocked to door. Vrell climbed atop the bookcase and watched them pass by one by one as Undertaker and Felix bickered back and fourth.

"Where are you lovely Valentine?" Undertaker questions and walked along the room, the red head jumped from the top of his bookcase and wrapped his arms tight around his neck. He chuckled and pulled him around to his chest "There you are!~" Vrell giggled but he instantly stopped with Felix wreched him from Undertakers arms. He whinned and reached for him he screamed, wreching his himself from his arms and grabbing hold of Undertaker.

"Valentine, please stop this foolishness" Felix pleaded with him vrell refused to let go, Undertaker chuckled and pulled him closer.

"No, no I wont leave him" he cried.

"You hear this old friend" Undertaker chuckled darkly "He wont abandonded his feelings, nor will i make him." He pulled Vrell to his arms and leaned down kissing him deeply, vrell's eyes were wide before he closed them kissing back.


	9. Chapter 9: Our Hearts

I am truely sorry I haven't written in so long, I've been having computer trouble. Right now I'm on a replacement computer, It's kind of been hell. Ive been up since 6:30 am writting this chapter so I really hope you guys enjoy this. I'll try to updaate more often for you guys, feel free to place feed back. Thank you and enjoy.

_**3AM**_

Felix stood frozen solid mouth agape, he clinched and unclinched his fists. Turning on his heel he made his way to the door and looked back at him. "Be careful, he may be my friend little brother but he plays ticks on the heart." With that the door slammed shut and the clicking of heels drifted off down the hallway. Vrell's eyes were wide as the words sank in, pulling away he looked up at him. He could feel that the words were truthful, he would once again be hurt placing yet another scar upon his heart. He wanted to plea to him not to go but he couldnt move, his mouth was melded shut with cold heat.

"Whats wrong Valentine" Undertaker chuckled running his fingers through his hair "Wasn't that fun?" Hot tears started at the corner of bright green eyes and flowed down his sun kissed cheeks, it was just a game to this man.

"No" vrell stated distantly "Games of the heart are not fun, thank you for your time. I have-" he paused the words burning his throat like a hot branding iron. "I have no intrest in playing such game, the love I feel for you is foolish. Just as my brother said, and I am nothing but a child hoping for love with blind eyes." These words hurt so bad like flaming arrows piercing the heart at the speed of light, not critical strikes just enough to continue living and suffer on. Undertaker's smile seemed to curl down at the edges and his face turned a sick shade of gray, he was unpleased with the young reapers remark all this time that child spent chasing after him. Now that he had kissed him he had gone off to change his mind just as the flickering light of candle can be shut off without oxygen. Undertaker had watched the light in the reaper's life be snuffled out with a single well placed thought, that now flourished in the ever flowing spring known by the humans as a brain.

"I see, it seems that my actions have been carefully deconstructed in such a fashion that I have not the slightest chance to even remotely change your mind" his words came out like the angry hisses of a boiling hot tea kettle at the ready hot enough to scold the delicate throat of any impatient man. "Still this will not stop me from 'playing' my 'games of the heart' as you call it. I will not be so easily broken down to give up, know this if I want you then I'll surely have you." His hand had slowly travled down the tiny frame of the reaper and ended up on his hip, he was so tiny that he could surely hurt him if he dared to strike him. Vrell suddenly didn't feel well this man had raised him, and from the moment he first met him he had cashed him by the coat tail. His sudden change of mind had effected his heart greatly and made him an easy target. He gripped the Undertaker's coat tightly and whimpered sadly he didnt like the words he had spat so venomously in defense.

"Please I do not mean it in such a harmful way, I-" he pleaded over and over yet the words wouldn't come from his mouth from fear that he may accidently cause this man he treasured so much to leave his side. Finally he gave in and lay against him "I know this may not mean much but, I love you. I am just simply terrified by the fact that I may be harmed by someone yet again. I could not live holding all that hurt inside of me all the pain I have accumulated until now is at the surface and... If I recieve much more I will surely burst at the edges. I may have a glass heart fortified by walls of steeland stone but those walls come crumbling down when I am near you."

_**DOWNSTAIRS**_

Felix paced back and fourth like a caged lion, if only he had been there to look after Valentine then he wouldn't be in this state of mind. Riding on the back of false hopes his heart in the hands of a reaper who has seen many years of people who come and go. The trickery never stoping for a moment to catch up with the wary heart of others, it burned him to think of this. He looked toward Grell obvious dispair and anger on his face, no one here had even attempted in the slightest to stop this catastrophy from surfacing. "Why?" he asked simply the words echoing in the kitchen seeming to catch the other inhabitants off guard.

"Why what?" Vik asked calmly stepping forward to look him in the eyes. "Why didn't we stop it? Simple, everyone deserves love." his words were calm and simple laied back and filled with concerned care. Argenic nodded beside him the two had always been an odd pair but one no doubt the sweetest and most loving known in both the reaper and demon communinties.

"Vrell has always chased after Oni, he is my very best friend and I can see the love in his heart. No one knows Oni like I do I've watched him change, he loves Vrell even if he doesn't notice it! Oni is a good person!" he words echoed and rang through the house like chimes. No one had ever heard Argenic scream at someone before.


End file.
